Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (video)
"Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party" is the 10th Wiggles video, released on June 19, 2001. This marks The Wiggles 10th anniversary. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album of the same name, except where noted otherwise. #Wiggly Party #Hoop Dee Doo #Little Children #Move Like an Emu #La Cucaracha #Captain's Magic Buttons #Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Marie's Wedding #Zoological Gardens #Swim Henry Swim #Fun on the Farm #Caveland #Run Around Run Run #The Wobbly Dance #Wiggle Hula Special Features * The Making of Caveland * Photo Gallery Plot The Wiggles and mascots introduce themselves as they stand on planets that move around with a space background, with Play Your Guitar With Murray (Karaoke) playing in the Background Song 1 - Wiggly Party - The Wiggles and the Dancers have fun playing with the balloons that dropped down at the end. Greg says Hoop Dee Doo! It's a great time to be out. Wags sells newspapers and Murray reads one. Dorothy gives Jeff an ice cream cone. Henry, Captain Feathersword, and Anthony are sharing some fruits at a Wiggly Fruit Store. Greg announces it's Wiggly Polka time! HOOP-DEE-DOO! Song 2 - Hoop Dee Doo Jeff introduces the next song, which is great to march to. You might like to march along with the music. Song 3 - Little Children - The Wiggles, The Wiggle Friends, and lots of children are marching along to the song. Greg's at a table with kids Madison (Greg's daughter), Nicola, and Amelia as they build emu skirts out of paper, and using scissors and glue. And you can put a balloon on the back. Song 4 - Move Like an Emu - with kids dressed up as emus. The Wiggles stretch their legs, scratch with their feet, fluff out their feathers and their beaks go pecking everywhere. Anthony is in the studio with Fernando and little Fernando. Anthony asks little Fernando what activities he does in Mexico and little Fernando shares some activities like Futbol (Spanish for soccer), spinning tops, and playing marbles. Now they'll all sing La Cucaracha. Song 5 - La Cucaracha Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword and Captain Feathersword comes in singing Quack Quack. Anthony knows that Captain Feathersword has brought his pirate hat, his pirate eye patch, his pirate pants, his pirate boots, and his feathersword. Anthony explains that Captain Feathersword has brought his magical music pirate buttons that allow him to imitate all sorts of magical and musical things. Anthony pushes a button; Captain Feathersword first sings like a rock singer. Anthony pushes another button; Captain Feathersword next sings opera. Anthony pushes another button; Captain Feathersword then acts and sings like a robot. Jeff pushes the Chicken button. Murray pushes the Fast button, and Captain Feathersword speaks and sings quickly in a high and fast voice. Greg pushes the Slow button, and Captain Feathersword then sings and talks slowly. Anthony pushes the Eating Pasta button. Jeff pushes the Sleepy button and Captain Feathersword falls asleep. WAKE UP, CAPTAIN FEATHERSWORD! Murray pushes the Relax and Read the Paper button. Greg pushes the Ballet button. Anthony pushes the Ant button. Jeff pushes the Bounce Dance button. Captain Feathersword then sits on the floor and bounces around. Murray pushes the Owl button. Wags pushes the button that makes Captain Feathersword act like Wags the Dog. Greg wonders what this Pause button does and pushes it. Captain Feathersword, at last, stops talking and singing and holds a grin. Greg says he likes his musical buttons much better. Song 6 - Captain's Magic Buttons Greg introduces Dorothy and she's going to show everyone a new dance called the Ooby Doo. (Madison and Hamish (Murray's son) are dancing in this). Song 7 - Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) Murray is tuning and using his guitar and Greg gives some ideas on how to pretend to play a guitar, like using a tennis racquet, or your favourite thing, or just your arms. Song 8 - Play Your Guitar with Murray Murray, Captain Feathersword, and Jeff are with some kids in some formal clothes. Murray explains how they're pretending to have a wedding. Captain Feathersword is taking the photos. Kelly is a bridesmaid, and Joey is the best man. Jeff throws some confetti. Now it's time for Marie's wedding. ("Murray's wedding!?" goes the Captain). No no, that's not it, it is Marie's wedding. Song 9 - Marie's Wedding The Wiggles talk about wondering what to do one day and their friend Morgan suggests going to the Dublin Zoo. Song 10 - Zoological Gardens Captain Feathersword strums a guitar and sings badly while Henry does a hula. Henry is doing a new dance where he’s swimming. Captain joins along. Let's all swim with Henry! Henry accidentally knocks Captain over. Oops, sorry! Song 11 - Swim Henry Swim Greg asks if everyone's been to a farm when Anthony shows up in Captain Feathersword's vest. He declares that there's no need to go to the farm when the farm can come to us. He can do so with the help of the Captain's Magic Buttons. Greg thinks that's a great idea and tries a cow button. Anthony cries Cock-a-doodle-doo! Oops, that's a rooster. Okay, let’s try the rooster button. Anthony acts like a cow and moos. Greg tries the sheep button. Anthony barks like a dog. It looks like the buttons aren't working right. Greg tells Anthony to take the vest back to Captain Feathersword and get some overalls for the next song. Anthony asks to try one more thing. He yells, "Whoo-hoo!" and leaves. Song 12 - Fun on the Farm Murray notices Jeff is asleep. He gets everyone to help him wake up Jeff! Jeff explains he had a dream about being with the dinosaurs and living in a cave. Murray suggests using our imaginations to go back to Cave land. Song 13 - Caveland (Animated Segment) In this song, it features Captain Feathersword, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Wags The Dog and Henry The Octopus. Song 14 - Run Around Run Run In this song, the Wiggles and their friends do the Wobbly Wobbly dance. Song 15 - The Wobbly Dance Anthony announces it's time to hula but as he extends his arm to introduce Captain Feathersword he knocks him down accidentally. Captain Feathersword gets ready and then sings a silly hula song, while Henry dances a hula. Anthony says how about a hand for Captain Feathersword; he extends his arm, knocking Captain Feathersword all over and over and over and over and over and over again. Captain Feathersword then gets up and they invite everyone to sing and dance. Song 16 - Wiggle Hula Closing with the credits showing the Wiggle friends that are shown on a split-screen. On the left side are the characters, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus. On the right side is each character's actor dancing along. Release Dates Australia - June 19, 2001 America - April 9, 2002 United Kingdom - September 12, 2005 Gallery See here Marketing See here Album The album "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" is released in April 2001. CD Songs *Let's Spend a Day at the Beach Credits * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Henry the Octopus: Reem Hanwell * Wags the Dog: Andrew McCourt * Dorothy the Dinosaur: Corrine O'Rafferty Dancers * Nicola Barksby * Jessica Fawcett * Clare Field * Joseph Field * Sarah Hayes * Kelly-Rose Daiziel * Bonnie McMahon * Rosemary Walkley Children & Toddlers * Kuiam Anu-David * Emilia Brunetto * Nathan Cooper * Chelsea Cranefield * Keiran Cranefield * Sophia Evstigneev * Kara Fanous * Dominic Field * Teagan Gill * Kieran Houlahan * Tayla Houlahan * Jacob Kyral * Sinead Kyral * Luke McGrath * Louis Morrison * Georgia Munro-Cook * Hamish Munro-Cook * Madison Page * Nicola Schuster * Hazel Smith Crew * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Assistants to Choreographer: Angela Kyral, Naomi Wallace * Production Co-Ordinator: Roberta McNarma * Camera Operators: Craig Watkins, Marinko Kero * Camera Assistant: Michael Poole * Gaffer: Graham Mulder * Gaffer Assistant: Ian Barwick * Boom Operator: Alex Keller * Sound Recordist: Craig Abercrombie * Wardrobe: Angela Kyral, Claudia Effendi * Make-Up Artist: Neena Adams * 3D Animation: Tom King, Feargal Stewart * On-Line Editor: Douglas Kirk * Off-Line Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Post: Craig Abercrombie * Technical Director: Douglas Kirk * Technical Engineer: Scott "Scooter" Jenkins * Gaffer Assistants: Clive Rippon, James Lengle * Zoological Gardens Illustrations: Geoff Morrison, Bodgie Graphics * Floral Headpieces: Marie Field "Field Flowers" * Post Production Facilities: Spool Media * Legals: Stevensons Court, Nina Stevenson, Banki Haddock Fiora, Margaret Shearer Trivia * When you select "AUSLAN (Australian Sign Language) & Subtitles" on the main menu of the Australian release, a message from The Royal Institute for Deaf and Blind Children will play, with a Auslan interpretor using sign language to explain how she will sing and interpret the video in Auslan. * At the beginning of the Hoop Dee Doo song, Dorothy drops a piece of her ice cream on the floor. By the last verse of the first stanza, the ice cream and nearby buckets are gone! * On the Fun on the Farm video, Greg only has one of his overalls straps on. * During Hoop Dee Doo, a camera is seen a the top right corner. * This is the first DVD released in America. * This is the first time we see Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's jacket in the Fun on the Farm intro skit since the time he used to play Captain Feathersword in the early pre-TV series Wiggles videos: Wiggle Time!, Yummy Yummy and Big Red Car. The Captain back then did not have the gimmick of having the buttons produce different sounds and actions. * After the end credits, the US DVD release contains a preview of all The Wiggles' videos including ones that have only been released on video in Australia. * Greg's daughter appears in the Move Like an Emu intro and a few Songs. * This is the first Wiggles DVD to feature sign language. * This is the first Wiggles video the have Maton Guitars. * At the end of Marie's Wedding, Captain Feathersword takes three pictures of Dorothy and Wags. The first picture had them standing with children in wedding clothes, the second had children in colorful clothes, and the third one had the Wiggles. * In Dance the Ooby Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur, the song title is Dance the Ooby Dooby. * Play Your Guitar With Murray didn't receive a song title until Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles. * The skit before the song Captain's Magic Buttons runs 4 minutes and 30 seconds and the longest skit on this video. This makes the skit before Little Children the shortest skit on this video for only 5 seconds. * The is the first video for Wags' 6th Costume. * This is the first video to be released on VHS and DVD at the same time. * This is the first time Jeff plays Bass Guitar on the songs but not seen on the video. * This is the first DVD to have the Wiggles' Videos Preview from 2000 at the end of the video. * This is the only Wiggles Australian DVD to have the DVD Logo and IML Digital Media Logo at the end of the DVD. * The Canadian VHS has no Hit Entertainment Logo at the end. * The Canadian VHS has Barney's You Can Be Anything! Trailer. * This is the second video that didn't end with the Wiggles saying goodbye to the viewers, the first was the 1998 Re-recording of Wiggle Time!. * This is the first Wiggles Australian DVD to have the ABC DVD Logo from 2001-2009. Goofs * Near the end of Marie's Wedding, the edge of the set and the tripod is seen on the top left corner. * Green outlines around Anthony's arms from the green-screen can be seen in the prologue. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Birthday Videos Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Specials Videos Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos Category:2001 Category:2001 DVDs Category:2002 Category:2002 DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Elvis Mentions Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:Party